Never Again
by thytributegirl
Summary: What will happen when Harry strangely skips two rehearsals because Louis has been ignoring him for almost a year. Harry couldn't take it anymore. What will happen next? Read it, I swear your eyes will sweat... I wrote this and yes, I cried. (I suck at summaries) ONE DIRECTION! -one shot!-


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THEREFORE I AM NOT A DISCLAIMER**

* * *

Louis stopped in front of Harry's flat. It had been a really long time since the last time he went here. I took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door. The boys forced him to go to Harry since he skipped rehearsal for 2 days.

"Harry..?" He said but got no answer. He let his shaky hand wrap around the doorknob and turned it to find out that it wasn't locked. He stepped in nervously inside not knowing what could happen next. He searched for the light switch and switched on the lights. He looked around the room and inhaled deeply breathing the scent of Harry's house. He had forgotten how it smelled like. It had been a really long time since he last went here. He looked around the loving room and smiled at the memory Harry and Louis did together. But then he frowned when he saw a CD on the table labeled 'Play me' His heart skipped a beat seeing Harry's handwriting. He quickly placed the CD on the DVD player and frowned when Harry appeared on the screen. He was looking rather pale than usual.

"Hey Louis... It's Harry... Just in case you already forgot my name...I mean it's been a really long time since we talked to each other." He smiled sadly at the ground. "I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot how I looked and how my voice sounded like.." Harry looked at the camera now, and Louis saw that there were tears streaming down Harry's face.

"I didn't forget about you though.." Harry added.

"I still don't understand Lou... Why you suddenly changed... You stopped talking to me, you ignored my phone calls, and we couldn't even look at each other anymore! The boys told me that you should talk to me cause I was changing... yeah I was changing Lou. I was changing and it wasn't for the better.. What hurts me more is that you listened more to your ego than to your heart.." Harry said looking at the camera. Louis was crying now, realizing that Harry was right.

"It was really hard for me Lou.. you just.. you just started.. ignoring me. I didn't know why. Every time, I would ask myself 'Harold Edward Styles..what could you possibly do that made Louis like that?' You know, it's okay not to be okay Louis. No body's picture perfect. No matter how high you get, you still look up. Didn't you notice that?" Harry was bawling now, and Louis placed his hand on his mouth to prevent him from cursing himself.

"Lately I've been watching videos we made in the past..you know the fun times. When we didn't care what anyone else thought of us. We were just ourselves, we really didn't care about the negative comments we were getting..we just shrugged it all off knowimg we'll always have each other's backs no matter what.." Harry looked away and tried to keep his breathing as normal as possible but it was hard knowing that he was crying his heart out.

"Why did you tweet that our friendship was bullshit Lou? Our friendship was the greatest thing that happened in my life!" Louis was now crying hysterically. He realized that Harry was right. He was stupid enough to let his ego get the best of him.

"I know you have a girlfriend Lou, and I know that our fans took Larry Stylinson a bit too far. But we know deep down in our hearts that we're just bestfriends! We were just really close.. You mean so much to me Louis.. Did I mean much to you as much as you meant to me? Or were you just faking those Lou? We're you faking all of that? All of those memories we shared together, were you just faking me? Just waiting for the right tme to get away from me? Was all of that fake?" Harry wiped his eyes and tried to calm down a bit before speaking again looking directly at the camera that made Louis shiver a bit. "Whatever your answer is..." He let out a shaky breath staring at the ground a bit and continued. "I'm sure as hell I didn't..." and another set of new tears came streaming down both of their faces.

"I miss you so much boobear..if I am still allowed to call you that.." Harry smiled sadly at the camera and Louis felt like his heart was gonna explode. Harry turned to look at the ground now.

"I miss you so much. I miss your smell, your laugh, your smile, your pearly white teeth.. I wanna hear your laugh again..I read our old tweets to one another the other day, sending funny tweets to one another and the fans going wild.. I miss all of those. I clearly forgotten how your smile looked like, how you smell, and how you barely have your eyes when you laugh.." Harry chuckled at the last part. He lifted his head and looked directly into the lens which made Louis know how sincere Harry was. "I miss all of that..."

"I miss you too Hazza..." Louis said using all of his strength because he was crying so hard his breathing became a bit harder.

Harry rolled up his sleeve a bit revealing his wrist. He stared at it for a while and shook his head, clearly showing regre. And so much hurt. He showed it directly to the camera and Louis gasped.

"I've been cutting myself recently... I would cry myself to sleep every night because all of our beautiful memories flash in my mind every day.. It makes me wonder more how we've come to this point... Knowing that Larry, our friend ship is over. It won't ever be regained. All those memories? I still can't accept the fact that we're only metres away sometimes, but I feel thousand and thousands of miles apart.. And I have no Idea how long I could live with that.." Harry looked the camera again, and Louis had trouble breathing properly from sobbing uncontrollably. "We couldn't take all of that back Lou..not that all of this already happened.."

"We had a strong bond Louis! How could you ever break that? From the first time I met you, there was this strange feeling in my gut saying I could trust you..And that was the very first time we met. At the bathroom remember? Back at bootcamp..if you forgot where.." Harry smiled at the memory.

"Everything we did, everything we shared, all through the good and hard and harder times, we've been so strong for one another.. but for that one tweet? Please, Louis. I know you're better than that." Harry sniffed wiping his tears again.

_I don't even know if I'm ever gonna see your wonderful blue eyes anymore.. i only see it in pictures now.. I only have a faint memory of how it looked like up close.. _"Louis William Tomlinson. You are an idiot! God!" Louis cursed himself face-palming himself.

Harry grabbed something under his bed and opened it and Louis' eyes widened recognizing the box.

"Oh no...no no no no no NO! Harry what are you doing?! Please don't do what I think you're about to do.." Louis leaned forward his heart in his throat.

"Remember this box Lou? We have identical ones right? We made it for one another. You made this for me... I don't know if you still kept yours, But I kept mine. We even labeled it "Hazza and Lou forever!"" Harry opened the box and put out a picture showing it to the camera.

"Remember this time? I always wear my Harry Louis shirt...but only when I'm here at my flat.. Remember all of these memories? I'm gonna miss all these Lou.. But you yourself said it. Our friend ship was just bullshit. Nothing but bullshit." He ignited the picture in his hand and dropped it to the box and the flame grew insanely big and Harry and Louis had tears in his eyes again.

"Our friendship died..All of it died. Except those memories. It hurts how you acted like you had a 'Clear History' button in your mind and bam you just ignored me like we didn't share anything. At all. But you know what hurts the most?" Harry paused and took a very big breath. He opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it and grinned very sadly and slowly looked up at the camera. "Is that you made it look so easy.." Louis realized how Harry was important to him and how He was important to Harry, and how that little thing hurt his best friend so much."

"I'm gonna miss you Louis. I really am..."

"What?! Harry?! What the hell are you gonna do! Don't leave!" Louis leaned forward towards the screen and yelled at the TV as if Harry could hear him.

"Tell the boys I love them and I'm sorry.. I'm going to miss you all.. So much... I love you so much Lou, it hurts. I love you all so much. I'm sorry it had to come up to this point.. Good bye." and with that the video ended. Louis ran up to Harry's room like he never ran before and when he opened Harry's door, he saw him. unconscious On his bed. His fair skin had gone extra pale and his bouncy curls were now slowly disappearing. He ran towards him and picked him up sitting on Harry's bed. Harry's body was on his lap and his head was on Louis' shoulder. then he it. Blade on one hand and a huge cut on his wrist.

Louis felt the blood around Harry and felt the blood was still a bit warm and his pulse was so slow. "Harry? Harry?! Listen to me. You're gonna be alive okay.. trust me this time." Louis was hugging him really tight. He took out his phone and dialed Liam.

"Stay with me Harry, stay with me, stay with me, stay with me... Liam! Oh my god. Bring the boys here now and bring the car! It's an emergency.. It's Ha-Harr-" His voice cracked.

"We'll be right there!"

* * *

"You can't see him boys.. Well not now maybe later." The doctor said.

"Why not?! Why can't we see him now! What difference will it make?" Louis continued pacing back and fort. Just then Liam got tired already and made him sit down.

"Calm down Louis!" He hugged Lou cause he was crying again. "Doctor, when can we see Harry?"

"Tomorrow night." Liam nodded and the doctor left.

"I'm not going home till I see Harry..This is all my fault.." Louis said between sobs.

"shhh.. Lou it's okay...Harry's gonna be okay. I promise." Liam assured.

"But what if he's not? I caused him all of the pain he's experiencing!" Louis complained crying harder making Liam's shirt damp.

"Hey boys, we're staying here all night.. We can't leave Lou alone, plus th Doctor might come back to us. Might as well buy us some food."

"Be right back in a few man." Zayn said

"It's gonna be okay Lou. Nobody's perfect. We all make mstakes, but we'll love you no matter what." Niall whispered to Louis and clapped his shoulder making him a wee better.

-after Lou finally calmed down and Ziall had the food-

"Uh is it okay if you tell us what happened..?" Niall asked nervously with a mouthful of food.

"Watch this." Louis took out the Cd from his pocket and handed it to Niall who brought his laptop, only God knows why. "But I'm going to sleep now."

-Niall, Liam, Zayn after watching-

"Man...I didn't know Louis was that important to Harry for him to commit suicide." Niall said wiping away tears that formed in his eyes.

"I know.. I mean I always knew that they were like brothers, but this? God, this is a whole new level of friendship." Zayn said with his head lying on Liam's lap and Niall lying his head on Zayn's lap.

"Uhm Boys.?" The Doctor's voice said.

"Yes?" They all said in unison.

"We need blood for Harry..."

"Harry and I aren't the same." Liam said

"Me neither.. what about you Zayn?" Niall asked

"Nah. Me and Harreh don't have the same blood type.. Sorreh." Zayn said.

"AHA! LOUIS!" The three of them shouted all at once making Louis sit up in lightning speed at the sound of his name.

"I'm awake." He said obviously half-asleep but he was awakned fully by the sight of the doctor. "Uh..yes Doc? Ya need anything?" Louis asked.

"Yes actually. You see, Harry has lost a lot of blood, and by a lot, I mean litres..maybe 2 or more. It's safe to take blood from you, but I'm warning you, you'll get dizzy." the Doctor explained.

Louis stood up. "Yeah sure Doctor! Anything for Harry. I don't care how much blood you have to take from me." He said not even having second thoughts.

"Let's go then"

* * *

"Boys." The Doctor said firmly at Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis. And they all sat up half-asleep. "We're awake." They said all at once and the Doctor chuckled.

"I have good news and bad news." The doctor glanced at them to make sure they were listening, and continued. "The good news is that, Harry seems to be doing well and his heart and blood is now normal. But the bad news is, he isn't responding to reaction tests.." He looked at them sadly.

"What exactly are reaction tests?" Louis asked on behalf of the boys.

"We poke a needle to feet, legs, arm, hand and any other part of the patient. Most of the time they would flinch, but to Harry.. Nothing.." The Doctor explained.

"Shit...so what are we gonna do now..?" Niall asked nervously.

"You get to see him." The boys all stood up at once and smiled widely.

"Really?" Zayn asked.

"Really." the Doctor beamed at them.

"Thanks Doc." Liam shaked her hand.

"Call me Heather." She smiled

"thanks so much Heather." Louis thanked her.

"It's what we do to people who don't react to the test..Because usually they wake up after they hear the voice of the person important to them..His room is this way."

as Louis entered Harry's room, he was nervous and he didn't know what to say. He sat on the chair beside his bed and grabbed Harry's hand and began.

"Harry, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to say that I'm sorry... I just, I don't know really what came over me... But it's just that I didn't want to get involved more I guess?" louis said with tears threatening to fall and he started massaging Harry's hand. "I miss you too Harry... So much.. I'm so sorry I let my ego get in the way. I didn't mean to hurt you..." Louis had fast tears streaming down his face. "No Harry..I wasn't faking anything.. All of those were real. All those memories? I wasn't faking any of that Harry.. I missed you too. I miss your smile, your scent, your grin that is always very infectous... I love you Hazza.. Don't ever forget that. Hazza and Boobear forever.." And with that Louis burst into tears still clutching on Harry's hand.

"Lou?" Harry's raspy voice said. Louis looked up to see Harry looking at him with the same surprised expression. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." They both said simultanously.

"Hazza!" "LouBear!" They said at the same time and enveloped each other into a bear hug both with their eyes closed inhaling the other's scent.

"I miss you so much boo bear..." Harry whispered still not letting go.

"I miss you too Hazza.. I'm so sorry it had to come up to this. I was stupid.." Louis apologized and hugged Harry tighter. After a few while, they let go and stared into one another's eyes, melting into their stare.

"I forgot how pretty and green your eyes are." Louis said, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"And I forgot how blue yours were.." His eyes getting watery too. He brushed his thumb across Louis' cheek and they both flashed a smiled. at the other. The first smile they shared in almost a year.

"Awwwww!" Niall cooed at them.

"Shut up!" Both Harry and Louis said as they looked at the other three.

"We miss you two lads.. Being this close, talking to each other, and smiling at one another's company." Zayn said clapping both of their shoulders.

"We missed each other too." Harry and Lou said simultaneously. "A lot.." Louis added after a while.

"Hey Lou?" Harry asked after a little while.

"Yeah Haz?" Louis said looking athim directly in his eyes.

"I heard what you said a while ago.." Harry said and Louis felt his cheeks grow warm.

"I meant every word there.." Louis said looking down at his hands. "And I'm still your BooBear and you're my Hazza forever... Don't ever forget that. I'll never do that mistake again. Never. Again." Louis said now looking at Harry. Harry had tears in his eyes while smiling very widely at his bestfriend and enveloped each other in a very long bear hug.

* * *

**A/N: Yay first story ever (: Hope you guys like it! Favorite it, favorite me! :D thankyou to all who will view/ favorite it. Love you all! Xxx -Tributegirl.**


End file.
